Bittersweet
by Kim Heeya
Summary: "Aku benci makanan manis."/"Kau selalu menghias makananmu dengan anak ayam itu"/'Karena tatapan itu.. perasaan yang seharusnya sudah lama hilang.. kembali lagi..'/"Jadi aku menang taruhannya kan?"/"Menghilanglah! Menghilang dari kehidupanku!"/"Jangan suruh aku menghilang. Lebih baik kau punya kenangan buruk denganku, agar kau tidak melupakanku."/ bad summary. .Yewook/Eunhae/chp3UP
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet

.

.

Cast :

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung (sama aja -_-v)

Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

And other SJ members.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warn !

GS, Threeshoots, Typo, Gaje, aneh, newbie, ooc dan lain lain yang membuat ff ini jelek -_-v

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF, ELF milik Super Junior, SMENT hanya tukang comblang! Camkan itu, hanya tukang comblang! *ketawa evil* Kecuali Heechul, Yeye ama Wook itu punya author! Hua ha ha ha *ngibrit*

Not allowet to bashing cast, bash me, not them Don't like dont read

Silakan membaca ^^

.

.

.

_**.**_

"Waah, Gimbap ini kau yang bikin, Wookie-ah?"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Wookie itu sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terus berkutat dengan benda-benda yang digunakannya tadi untuk memasak tadi, hanya jawaban pelan yang dilontarkan yeoja itu pada sahabatnya, "Ne Hyukkie, kau dan si ikan amis itu boleh mencobanya kalau mau.."

Hyukkie bersorak gembira ia lalu menyambar masakan Wookie, sedangkan namja di sampingnya sibuk melipat-lipat (?) wajahnya karena kesal. "Ya, Wookie-ah! Jangan panggil aku ikan amis! Aku Pangeran Lee Donghae! Dengar itu, Pa-nge-ran!" bentak Donghae dengan tampang garang yang 100% gagal -_-

Sedangkan diva di klub memasak itu, alias Wookie, sama sekali tak mengindahkan bentakan namjachingu sahabatnya itu, yang otomatis membuat Pangeran Ikan Lee Donghae melengos kesal. Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang masih memasang tampang garang gagalnya.

Plak!

"Ah, appo! Hyukkie chagiya, kenapa kau pukul kepala indahku ini?"

Eunhyuk segera menelan makanan yang –tadi- masih bersarang di mulut kecil nan seksehnya._. "Kau tau nae fishy chagi? Kau itu tak cocok memakai tampang garang seperti itu! Wajahmu yang jelek makin jelek, dan terlebih kau jadi mirip ikan teri!" cerocos yeoja itu.

Donghae bersweatdrop ria mendengar ucapan yeojachingunya itu. Ia terdiam sesaat, dan lalu tersenyum lebar, atau kalau lebih diperhatikan, senyuman itu adalah sebuah seringaian.

"Kau benar chagi! Ah ~ kalau kau tak mengingatkanku mungkin aku benar-benar akan menjadi seekor ikan teri! Gomawoooyo, nae Hyukkie chagi ~"

"Lee Donghae! Ya, ya! Appo! Hentikaan!"

"Ani, ini hukuman karena kau sudah mengejekku tadi, Hyukkie chagi ~"

"Donghae-ah! Appo! Huee, pipiku!"

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Wookie masih di sibukkan dengan benda-benda yang masih kotor sisa masakannya. Yeoja itu sama sekali tak mengacuhkan keributan sepasang kekasih hiper-aktif yang sedang mempeributkan hal yang tidak penting di ruangan klub memasak itu.

...

Ryowook P.O.V ON -

"..."

Lhoh? Kenapa si monyet dan ikan itu mendadak diam?

Ah biar sajalah, benda-benda ini harus kubersihkan dengan segera. Aku harus cepat pulang hari ini.

"Boo!"

Aigoo, mereka ini!

Untung saja aku tak gampang terkejut, akibat tes mental yang selalu diberi Kyuhyun, namdongsaengku kkkkk.

Ryeowook P.O.V END –

"Boo!"

Wookie menatap pasangan EunHae yang mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tatapan bosan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?"

"Kau tidak terkejut, Wookie-ah?" tanya pasangan ikan dan monyet itu kompak sekaligus kecewa.

Wookie menggeleng, "Ani." Jawab yeoja itu singkat dan tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Aish, yeoja ini kenapa dingin terus sih! Aku pusing, Hyuk. Aku keluar sebentar!" gerutu sang ikan teri Donghae seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan klub memasak tersebut.

Melihat Donghae yang sudah keluar Eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smilenya dan berjalan dengan riang mendekati Wookie. "Wookie ~" panggil yeoja itu dengan nada merayu. "Hm." respon yeoja bermanik hitam di hadapan Eunhyuk itu pendek dan.. dingin.

"Wookie ~"

Kali ini tak ada respon yang diterima Eunhyuk, Wookie terus sibuk dengan piring-piring kotornya. "Wookie ~" Eunhyuk mencoba memanggil sahabatnya itu kembali. Merasa kesal dan terganggu, akhirnya yeoja yang sedari tadi dipanggil melayangkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Waegurae?" tanya Wookie ketus. Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aish, kau kejam sekali Wookie-ah! Aku hanya ingin.." yeoja itu ragu-ragu. "Ne?" melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang seperti memohon itu, sontak Wookie menjadi serius.

"Hmm, begini.. sebentar lagi tanggal 14 Februari.. dan kau tahu kan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Wookie mengangguk, "Ne, hari valentine kan?" yeoja yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Lalu?" sambung Wookie, yeoja itu sudah kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-membersihkannya. "Eumm, anou.. Maukah kau.. mengajarkanku membuat Makaron Cake?"

".. Makaron Cake?"

Ryeowook P.O.V ON –

Makaron Cake...?

Makanan manis...

"Kenapa Makaron Cake? Bukannya coklat?" tanyaku pelan. Kupandangi Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Aa.. aku ingin memberi makanan bewarna untuk Donghae, karena dia itu sangat ceria.." aku mengangguk-angguk dan kembali menyiapkan tasku, bersiap untuk pulang.

"... sama seperti alasanmu ketika akan memberi makaron ke Yesung Oppa dulu.."

DEG

Tanganku berhenti bergerak.

"Ah mian Woo-"

"Mian, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak kue. Aku membenci makanan manis."

Ryeowook POV END –

"Mian, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak kue. Aku membenci makanan manis."

Setelah berucap begitu Wookie berjalan mendekati pintu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang merutuki kebodohannya. "Ya, Wookie aku masih kesal padamu! Ja-"

"Mian, Hae-ah, tapi masalah ini besok saja kita urus ne? Aku masih ada urusan."

Donghae menatap punggung sahabatnya yang perlahan menjauh. "Ahh, Hyukjae pabboya!" namja itu spontan menutup mata dan telinganya ketika teriakan cempreng yang berasal dari yeoja yang tak lain adalah yeojachingunya sendiri.

"YA! Apa kau mau aku tuli eoh? Suara cemprengmu itu bagaikan bom nuklir kalau berteriak!" Eunhyuk menatap namjachingunya lesu. "Mian Hae-ah.. aku.. hiks.."

Mata indah Donghae sukses membulat, ia bertambah bingung. 'Ada apa ini? Pertama Wookie terburu-buru pergi dan kali ini Monhyukkie chagi ku menangis.. Ada apa sih ini sebenarnya? Aish, yeoja memang membingungkan!' batin namja itu.

"HAE HUEEE!" T_T

Namja yang dipanggil tersentak dari pikirannya, ia segera berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk, "Hyuk, ya Hyukkie! Kau kenapa chagi?" Donghae lalu memeluk erat yeojachingunya. Eunhyuk balas menatap Donghae, "Aku.. mengingatkan Wookie akan Yesung Oppa lagi.. huee.." T_T

"Ah tak perlu kau pikirkan, santai saja." Jawab Donghae santai sedari mengelus surai lembut Eunhyuk. "Ya, bagaimana aku bisa tenang.." perkataan yeoja itu langsung dibungkam oleh ciuman singkat dari sang namjachingu.

Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap mata yeojachingunya dalam sedari mengelus pipi yeojanya itu.

"Orang itu akan pulang sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

TBC / END

Ah, aku fikir ceritanya terlalu panjang kalau kujadikan Oneshoot._. Jadi terpaksa ku ubah menjadi threeshoot.

END / TBC?

Itu semua tergantung chingudeul ^^

Review ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Bittersweet

.

.

Cast :

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung (sama aja -_-v)

Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

And other SJ members.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warn !

GS, Threeshoots, Typo, Gaje, aneh, newbie, ooc dan lain lain yang membuat ff ini jelek -_-v

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF, ELF milik Super Junior, SMENT hanya tukang comblang! Camkan itu, hanya tukang comblang! *ketawa evil* Kecuali Heechul, Yeye ama Wook itu punya author! Hua ha ha ha *ngibrit*

Not allowet to bashing cast, bash me, not them J Don't like dont read J

Silakan membaca ^^

Belahan Kedua

.

.

.

Ryeowook P.O. –

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju halte bus terdekat dari sekolahku. Perkataan Hyukkie tadi masih terngiang di telingaku. Ah kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu ketika aku masih di Junior High School..

Makaron cake...

Penuh dengan warna- warna cerah..

Manis..

Sama sep-

Aish, aku benci makanan manis!

Aku terus berkutat dengan fikiranku hingga akhirnya..

Lhoh, kenapa aku bisa sampai di Konea Beans sih? Aish, pasti karena terlalu keasikan berkutat dengan fikiranku! Aku harus pulang, tapi.. sayang sekali kalau aku tidak membeli kopi disini, kopi di konea beans kan terkenal enak._.

Baiklah aku putuskan aku akan membeli segelas kopi disini._.

Ryeowook P.O.V END –

"Gamshanida, Ahjussi! Ghamsanida! Ah, kopi ini benar benar enak, tak rugi kuputuskan untuk membelinya!^^" yeoja itu menyeruput kopinya dan mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ommo! Aku telat pulang! Aigoo, mereka pasti kelaparan!" ia lalu berlari secepat mungkin sedari merutuki kecerobohannya, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari jauh.

".. kau sekarang benar-benar membenci makanan manis, eoh, Wookie-ah?"

.

.

.

"Wookie-ah! Apa kau tahu?" Wookie menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah menyerbu (?) nya ketika ia baru saja memasuki ruangan OSIS siang itu. Yeoja yang ditanya hanya mengangkat alisnya. Eunhyuk berdecak, "Aigoo, jadi kau belum tau? Kita ada anggota baru yang berstatus murid pindahan!"

"Jinjja? Kenapa Kim Songsae bisa-bisanya memasukan murid pindahan ke OSIS?" Eunhyuk mengakat bahunya, "Menurut kabar burung sih, Kim Songsae sengaja mengangkatnya untuk mendukung festival musik sekolah kita, dan lagi kabarnya orang itu pernah belajar musik di Eropa,"

'Belajar musik di Eropa? Terdengar familiar hm..'

Tapi, entah mengapa, Wookie yang biasanya tak terlalu menanggapi hal-hal seperti itu, kali ini menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk dengan, well, sedikit excited.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Ne! Kata Junsu sih dia namja dan kelas 3, tua dua tahun dari kita, tapi entahlah. Mungkin saja dia naoja (?) hihi." Yeoja bergummy smile itu terkikik sendiri dengan penggunaan bahasanya. "Naoja? Apa itu?" tanya Wookie bingung. "Namja-yeoja, alias ben-cong! Hihi,"

Wookie hanya geleng-geleng mendengar bahasa yang digunakan sahabatnya itu. 'Dasar monyet ababil..' -_-v batin yeoja itu prihatin._.

"Hyuk!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil Eunhyuk. "Hae ~ ada apa?" Donghae melambai-lambaikan tangannya, memberi kode pada Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Yeoja yang diberi kode itu bingung dengan sifat namjachingunya, tapi akhirnya dia mengikuti Donghae juga, berhubung Kim Songsaenim belum datang.

"Ada apaan sih?" Donghae menatap yeojachingunya. Matanya sedikit memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Eghm, jadi kau sudah tau kan, akan ada murid baru yang dimasukkan Kim Songsae sebagai anggota OSIS?" tanya namja itu pelan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Ne.. wae, Hae?" Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya, kebiasaan namja itu kalau dia ragu-ragu untuk memberitahu Eunhyuk sesuatu.  
"Sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV ON –

Sejak kepergian Eunhyuk, aku memutuskan untuk duduk ke mejaku dan mendengarkan musik melalui Ipodku, berhubug rapat OSIS belum dimulai.

Tak lama kemudian kulihat Eunhyuk sudah berjalan menuju bangkunya yang tepat di sampingku. Tapi, kenapa dengan wajahnya itu? Kenapa wajahnya sedikit tegang?

"Musun iriya, Hyukkie?" tanyaku. Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk di bangkunya menatapku kaku. "A-ani, Wookie. Gwenchanayo." Aku kurang percaya pada yeoja ini, tapi well.. baiklah aku tak akan memaksanya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, Kim songsae sudah berjalan memasuki ruangan OSIS, well rapat dimulai. Di belakangnya bisa kulihat seorang namja yang sepertinya murid baru itu, mengikuti Kim songsae. Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya..

"Jeoshonghamnida atas keterlambatan songsae murid-murid sekalian. Nah anak-anak, hari ini anggota OSIS bertambah satu orang lagi. Masuklah Kim-ssi," Kim songsae langsung mempersilahkan murid itu agar masuk ke dalam kelas kami.

Omo!

Andwe, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?

"Annyeonghaseo.."

Ryeowook POV END –

"...neonun Kim Jongwoon imnida. Kalian boleh memanggilku Yesung, aneh memang, haha. Bangapta, chingudeul, dongsaengdeul."

Eunhyuk melirik sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Ekspresi Wookie sangat mengenaskan, wajahnya pucat pasi. "Wo-Wookie.." panggil Eunhyuk pelan. Yeoja yang dipanggil sama sekali tak merespon.

"Nah, Yesung-ssi, kau boleh duduk di samping Ryeowook-ssi."

Brak!

"Jeongshohamnida, Songsaenim! Tapi apa aku boleh minta izin untuk tidak mengikuti rapat hari ini? Se-sebenarnya hari ini kepalaku pusing dan terasa berat sekali." Ujar Wookie terburu-buru.

Kim Songsaenim menatap wajah yeoja yang menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS tersebut. "Baiklah, Kim Ryeowook. Tapi aku harap besok kau sudah tau dengan semua hasil rapat hari ini, aku tak mau festival yang sudah kita rencanakan jauh-jauh hari gagal begitu saja. Arasso?"

Wookie mengangguk, "Ne, arasso songsaenim. Gamshanida, Kim Songsaenim!" sahut murid yeoja itu dan segera berljalan melalui seorang namja yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya.

"Nah, kalau begitu silakan duduk Yesung, kita akan memulai rapat sekarang."

"Ne, songsaenim.."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV –

Aigoo, apa Wookie marah padaku?

Aish, kenapa aku tak bilang saja padanya tadi!

Tapi.. Donghae melarangku untuk memberitahunya tentang masalah Yesung Oppa ini..

Aigoo _

Tapi.. kenapa dia masih menghindari, Yesung Oppa?

Apa dia masih...?

Plak!

"Aa, appo!"

"Lee Hyukjae, sekarang kita sedang rapat. Jangan layangkan pikiranmu kemana-mana!" aku terkejut melihat Kim songsae yang berhasil memukul kepalaku dengan bukunya berada di depanku. Aku mengangguk dengan cepat, "N-ne, songsaenim!"

Aish, semoga semua pertanyaanku tadi bisa terjawab secepatnya! Ikan itu pasti tau jawabannya!

Eunhyuk POV END –

.

.

.

Flashback ON –

14 Februari 3 tahun yang lalu..

"Hah? Jangan-jangan makaron cake ini buatan Wookie ya, hyung?" seru seorang namja berotot. "Kenapa kau terima? Bukannya kalian hanya teman masa kecil saja?" kali ini seseorang yang sedikit berbadan melemparkan pertanyaannya.

Namja yang diserbu pertanyaan oleh kedua temannya tadi terdiam. Ia lalu menatap satu-persatu teman-teman lainnya yang juga mengerumuninya. Well, dia adalah Pangeran Sekolah.

"Ne, padahal kami hanya teman masa kecil saja, tapi dia malah berani memberiku ini pada hari valentine.. Entah dia tau bagaimana pandanganku terhadapnya. Dasar yeoja aneh, hm. Haha." ujar namja itu dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi dan disambut dengan gelak tawa teman-temannya.

Hei tak seharusnya kau jadikan hal itu sebagai 'bualan', setidaknya tidak dengan suara yang tinggi. Suara yang terlalu tinggi hingga tak menyadari keberadaan seorang yeoja yang sudah disakitinya.

Mungkin ini hal sepele, namun, apa kalian tahu? Hati yeoja itu lembut dan rapuh, lembut bagaikan kapas dan rapuh bagaikan sayap-sayap capung. Apabila hati itu disakiti sedikit saja, maka lukanya tak akan hilang.

Flashback OF –

.

.

.

"Haah, lagi-lagi aku mimpi tentang itu!"

Brak!

"Pokoknya, sekarang aku harus tetap jaga jarak darinya! Untung saja dia sudah kelas 3!"

Yeoja yang akrab dipanggil Wookie itu kembali menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur empuknya. "Kau tahu, kau hebat sekali.. pergi setelah menggoreskan luka dihatiku, pergi tanpa meminta maaf ataupun berpamitan padaku." Wookie tersenyum miris. "Dan... sekarang.. sekarang kau kembali dengan seenaknya, seolah-olah tak ada yang salah di masa lalu kita.."

Yeoja itu kembali mengingat peristiwa tiga hari yang lalu, ketika Yesung menjadi anggota OSIS yang baru di Shappire Blue International School itu. Yah, sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak hari itu. Dan sudah tiga hari pula Wookie menghindari namja itu. Ah, naif memang. Tapi tetap saja, keegoisan selalu menang.

"Aah, aku harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah!"

Yeoja berbadan kecil itu melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya keluar dari kamarnya. "Lhoh eomma, bukannya hari ini eomma dan appa ada tur perusahaan?" tanya Wookie ketika melihat appa dan eommanya masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya bersama beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Wookie! Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Hm, begini chagi.. selama kami pergi Youngwoon-ah menitipkan anaknya yang baru pindah bersama mu." Wookie mengangguk paham. "Dia namja atau yeoja, eomma?"

Heechul yang notabenenya eomma Wookie dan Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ragu, "Engh, dia namja.. Ah itu dia!" Wookie melemparkan arah pandangannya ke arah dimana Youngwoon ahjussi beserta keluarganya berdiri.

"E-eomma.. di-dia itu.."

"Ne, dia Kim Yesung.."

Ryeowook P.O.V ON –

"Ne, dia Kim Yesung.."

Andweeeeeeeee!

Aish, ootohkke? Orang yang sengaja kuhindari selama ini dia malah menjadi tanggung jawabku! Andwe, andweee!

"E-eomma yakin? A-aku tak mau serumah dengan namja! Andwee!" bisikku setengah berteriak pada eomma. "Ya! Maksud eomma, Youngwoon-ah menitipkan anaknya itu padamu hanya sekedar untuk memasakkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malamnya! Bukan tinggal serumah! Makanya kau dengar dulu eommamu bicara!"

Melihat eomma yang sudah 'kambuh', aku hanya bisa mengkerut. Menjawab atau membantahpun percuma. Aku tak mau ambil resiko, lebih baik menuruti saja. "Mian Wookie, lagipula Yesung itu anak atasan appamu." Bisik eomma datar.

Well, aku kalah telak!

Hell come to me!

Tak lama kemudian kulihat Yesung mendekatiku, ekspresi wajahnya seeperti mengatakan tak ada sesuatu yang salah..

"Mohon bantuannya, Kim Ryeowook.."

.

.

.

Apanya yang mohon bantuan! Dia malah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama temannya.. yah, memori lama itu kembali terulang.. aku terus memandanginya dari jauh, tepatnya di pojok aula, lokasi pelaksanaan festival yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi. Ia terus tertawa bersama teman-temannya itu sambil melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Hey, Yesung-ah! Kudengar kau tidak membawa bekal hari ini.." kulihat Siwon bertanya pada orang itu. Namja berkepala besar itu mengangguk lemah.

"Ne, aku lupa membawanya.."

Ha? Apa itu benar? Ah biarkan saja, semoga itu jadi pelajaran untuknya. Haha.

"Wookie, kau kenapa tersenyum setan seperti itu? Seram ih.." kulirik tajam Eunhyuk yang sudah ikut duduk dipojok aula bersamaku. "Ani." Jawabku singkat. "Kita makan yuk? Para panitia sudah boleh istirahat." Tawar Eunhyuk padaku. "Ah ne, tunggu sebentar." Aku berjalan melintasi aula, dan tak sengaja mendengar obrolan namja berkepala besar itu bersama teman-temannya (lagi.)

"Jinjja? Ottohke? Kau kan banyak makan?" kali ini giliran Shindong yang bertanya. "Ah tak apa-apa.. gwenchana."

"Tapi tetap saja! Bahkan kadang makanan sepiring saja tetap bisa membuat maggmu kambuh!"

Eh?

Magg?

Ryeowook POV END –

.

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana Yesung?" namja yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan pundaknya.

"Oppa, kudengar kau tidak membawa bekal hari ini. Jadi, bekal ku ini untukmu^^" Yesung yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat barang-barangnya berada, tepatnya di dekat tangga di aula tersebut berhenti. "Ah jinjja?" tanya namja itu sumringah. Yeoja yang ditanya mengangguk. "Gomawoyo ~ tapi tunggu sebentar ne? Aku mau mengambil air minumku dulu di tasku."

Namja itu kembali berjalan dan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. "Ah akhirnya, air!" semburnya lega. Bekerja seharian itu butuh tenaga bukan? Tiba-tiba ujung matanya menangkap sebuah bungkusan yang berada di dalam tasnya. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih bungkusan itu dan membukanya.

"Lhoh, ini bekal siapa?" gumamnya pelan. "Siwon, apa ini bekalmu?" Yesung berteriak memanggil Siwon yang duduk tak jauh dari posisinya berada. Namja bertubuh tegap itu hanya menggeleng, tanda tak tak tahu. Inisiatif, namja bernama Yesung itu segera membuka tutup bekal tersebut.

'_Anak ayam?'_

.

.

.

"Ah aku memang bodoh.. kenapa bisa-bisanya meletakkan bekalku di dalam tasnya.." Wookie berjalan dengan tertatih sambil memegang perutnya. "Aish, semoga masih ada bahan yang bisa kumasak di ruang club memasak.."

Srek.

"Ini bekalmu?"

Mata yeoja itu membulat melihat kotak bekal makan siangnya berada ditangannya. _'Kenapa dia bisa tahu?'_

"Sejak dulu, kau selalu menghias bekalmu dengan anak ayam ini."

DEG.

'.. di-dia mengingatnya?'

.

.

.

Orang yang mencintaimu itu akan mengingat segala sesuatu tentangmu, bukan?

.

.

.

TBC

Huaa, ini makin gajee T_T

Ahh, mian ne chingu TT_TT

Saya memang author abal-abal :""(

Tapi, mohon kritik dan sarannya ne?

Review nya jangan lupa juga ^^

Big thanks to :

**Lee HyoJoon – PurpleAddict - ****yjjj1121**** - ****ChieKyu-Yewook**

**Kim Ryeoliy - ****ressijewelll**** - ****Konanpo**** - ****park min mi**

Review again?:)

**Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae kalau kurang memuaskan TT_TT**


	3. Chapter 3

Bittersweet

.

.

Cast :

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung (sama aja -_-v)

Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

And other SJ members.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warn !

GS, Threeshoots, Typo, Gaje, aneh, newbie, ooc dan lain lain yang membuat ff ini jelek -_-v

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF, ELF milik Super Junior, SMENT hanya tukang comblang! Camkan itu, hanya tukang comblang! *ketawa evil* Kecuali Heechul, Yeye ama Wook itu punya author! Hua ha ha ha *ngibrit*

Not allowet to bashing cast, bash me, not them J Don't like dont read J

Silakan membaca ^^

Belahan Kedua

.

.

.

"_Sejak dulu, kau selalu menghias bekalmu dengan anak ayam ini."_

_DEG._

'_.. di-dia mengingatnya?'_

.

.

.

Wookie menatap anak ayam hiasan yang dibuatnya dari telur dan beberapa sayuran sehingga berbentuk seperti anak ayam yang terletak di kotak bekal yang di pegang namja di depannya.

"Aku benar, bukan? Ini bekalmu, 'kan?" Namja itu mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanya, yeoja itu hanya menatap dingin – walaupun ada ekspresi shock sesaat- kotak bekal tersebut. Yesung melengos kesal, "Diam berarti ya." Ujar namja itu seraya menarik kembali kotak bekal tersebut seraya tersenyum miring.

"Sudah mendapat jawabannya, bukan? Baik, saya permisi dulu, Yesung Sunbae." Wookie segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, melewati namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Lagi-lagi, kekesalan Yesung meningkat melihat tingkah yeoja yang kelewat dingin dan kejam itu –menurutnya-. "Ya, Kim Ryeowook!" yeoja yang dipanggil tak menoleh sama sekali. "Aish!"

Grep.

Genggaman tangan namja itu sontak menghentikan langkah Wookie. Dengan sedikit rasa takut, namun masih didominasi dengan rasa jengkelnya yang membuat ia menampakan sisi dinginnya, ia memutar tubuhnya. "A-p," Wookie menghentikan perkataannya. Wajah yeoja itu mendadak memanas, tenggorokannya serasa tercekik.

'_.. terlalu dekat.'_

"Aku yakin kau sendiri belum makan bukan? Ini, bekalmu ku kembalikan." Ujar Yesung sedari menyodorkan kotak bekal tersebut ke pemiliknya, tanpa mempedulikan kedekatan wajahnya dengan yeoja tersebut. Wookie lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke kotak bekal tersebut. "A-ani, itu buatmu saja." Ucapnya pelan. Yesung menatap lekat manik bening yeoja itu. "Kau yakin?"

Aish, Kim Yesung! Kenapa kau itu tercipta sebagai namja yang kurang peka? Apa kau tak tau betapa cepatnya degup jantung yeoja mungil itu sekarang? Apa kau tak tau seperti apa rutukan keras yang di lontarkan yeoja itu dalam hatinya karena wajahmu yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya? Atau kau hanya ingin menggodanya..? Ck.

Wookie mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, walaupun sebenarnya yeoja itu setengah mati menahan rasa laparnya, membuat Yesung yang masih mempertahankan posisinya merengut dan memajukan bibirnya. Namja itu lalu menegapkan tubuhnya, yang otomatis membuat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Wookie menjauh dan membuat yeoja itu bernafas lega. "Andwe! Kau harus memakan ini! Ini bekalmu!" teriaknya.

"Sunbae, kau saja yang makan itu." Ujar Wookie datar. "Itu untukmu, karena urusan makan-memakan mu ada di tanganku," Yesung terdiam. Tangan kirinya perlahan bergerak dan ia lalu mengusap dengkulnya. Wookie tersenyum tipis, "Nah, aku pergi dulu Sunbae! Sam-,"

Kryiuuk ~

Mata yeoja itu spontan membulat. Pipinya terasa panas, walaupun tidak sepanas tadi. Yesung menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan mengejek, "Kau yakin tidak mau makan dengan perut yang berbunyi sekeras itu?" tanyanya sedari berusaha menahan tawanya. "N-ne. Itu untuk mu sa-saja, Yesung Sunbae." Sahut yeoja itu, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Lagipula, aku yakin makanan sedikit seperti itu saja tak akan membuat perutmu penuh."

Namja tampan itu kembali terdiam. "Ah!" seperti mengingat sesuatu namja itu berteriak. Dengan cekatan, tangan-tangan Yesung menutup kotak bekal tersebut dan tangannya berganti menarik tangan Wookie. "Kalau begitu, kita makan berdua saja bekal ini!"

"MWO?!" yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yesung shock. "An-Andweyo! Tidak usah! Untukmu saja itu tidak cukup!" Yesung menatap kesal yeoja itu, "Aish, kau sejak tadi menolak saja. Diam, ini sudah keputusan! Tak ada alasan lagi, kau makan bekal ini bersamaku sekarang juga!" namja itu kembali menarik tangan Wookie dengan erat dan mengabaikan semua kalimat protes yang dilemparkan yeoja itu.

Juga mengabaikan rasa enggan Wookie..

'_.. kalau seperti ini terus-terusan, rasa itu akan kembali..'_

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak mau makan bekalmu ini?" Wookie tak menjawab, yeoja itu tetap mengaduk-aduk mi instan yang di belinya dari kantin sekolahnya itu. "Aku kan sudah bilang, kau makan saja bekal itu, Sunbae! Aku sudah punya mi ini." Sahut yeoja itu kemudian, dingin dan datar. Yesung mengedikkan bahunya, tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan yeoja itu lagi. Namja itu lalu membuka kotak bekal yang terletak di meja di hadapannya dengan khidmat. "Selamat makaan!"

Yesung memakan bekal milik Wookie sembari sekali-kali melirik yeoja di sampingnya yang sedang menyantap mi instan itu. "Kau tak perlu mencuri pandang seperti itu padaku, Sunbae. Nanti teman-temanmu yang sedang menonton di belakang kita itu akan salah paham." Ujar Wookie pelan.

Namja tampan itu sontak tertegun, "Eh? Teman-teman? Di belakang?" ia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap beberapa murid, para panitia Festival Musik sekolah mereka, yang juga sedang makan di kantin itu dan menangkap basah mereka sedang menatap dirinya beserta Wookie. "Ya, kalian! Apa yang kalian lihat?! Jangan lihat-lihat orang yang sedang makan, selera makanku hilang!" teriak namja itu kesal.

"Selera makanmu hilang atau kau takut tertangkap lagi sedang memerhatikan Wookie, eoh hyung?!" sembur Donghae yang langsung di balas Yesung dengan 'death-glare' gagalnya. Namja bermanik hitam bening itu kembali menghadap meja dengan wajah berlipat-lipat. "Jangan seperti itu, kau menghilangkan selera makanku, Yesung Sunbae."

Mendengar celetukan Wookie yang kelewat dingin itu, ingin rasanya namja itu melayangkan kotak bekal yang isinya sedang ia santap ke arah Donghae tadi, pangkal penyebab rasa jengkelnya. Tapi, Yesung kembali menyabarkan dirinya, ia berusaha bersabar sambil menyuap lagi bekalnya. _'Sekeji apapun aku sebagai manusia, aku tidak akan membuang makanan ini, apalagi kalau buatannya.' _ #elah #plak

"Jalmeogeossseumnida!" ucap Wookie seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan lalu meletakkan sumpit. Namja di sampingnya terkejut ketika melihat mangkuk mi instan Wookie sudah ludes. "Kaugh sludaah siaph magkwan, eoh?" (Kau sudah siap makan, eoh?) tanya Yesung dengan mulut penuhnya.

Plak.

"Awrh, appwogh!" (Aw, appo!) namja bermata sipit itu mengelus dahinya yang di sentil yeoja di sampingnya itu. "Habiskan dulu makananmu Sunbae, kalau tidak aku tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."

Yesung menatap jengkel, ia lalu mengunyah beberapa kali makanannya dan lalu menelan makanan tersebut. "Ya, kau mau apa ha? Untung saja tadi aku tidak tersedak!" bentak namja itu kemudian setelah makanannya sudah dalam proses menuju lambungnya. Wookie menatap namja itu, "Demi kebaikanmu juga, Sunbae." Namja tampan itu hanya bisa melengos, tak mampu membalas perkataan yeoja di sampingnya karena tatapan yeoja mungil di samping itu bagaikan menarik dirinya.

"A-ah iya, makan malam kita nanti apa?" tanya Yesung penasaran, tangan dan mulutnya tetap bekerja. Yeoja berambut ikal di sampingnya hanya mengedikan bahu, "Molla." Mata sipit Yesung membesar –sedikit- ketika mendengar jawaban santai dari Wookie. "Ya! Kenapa tidak tahu?! Kau tidak mau membuatkan makanan untukku?!" proes namja itu.

Wookie meneguk minumannya, "Ani. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku hanya ingin menyimpan tenaga untuk esok hari." Sahut yeoja itu sambil melirik Yesung dengan ekor matanya. "Eh?" Yesung tampak bingung. "Bukannya besok Festival Musik itu akan di adakan, Sunbae?" bibir tipis namja itu lalu membentuk 'o' kecil dan meneruskan acara makannya, merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

"Lalu, bagaimana makan malamku?" tanya Yesung setelah mengunyah makanannya, ia tidak berani lagi untuk berbicara dengan mulut penuh. "Mana kutahu, kalau aku sih akan makan keluar hari ini." Sahut yeoja mungil di sampingnya.

Yesung meletakkan sumpitnya dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, "Jalmeogeossseumnida!" seru namja itu mengikuti kelakuan Wookie tadi. Yesung lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Wookie, "Nah, baiklah! Aku akan makan malam di luar bersamamu hari ini! Kita makan sepulang sekolah, ne?" Wookie tak menjawab, namun raut wajahnya berubah. Yesung yang menyadari perubahan itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku janji, kali ini aku akan benar-benar menepati janjiku denganmu. Percaya padaku."

.

.

.

Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding yang tak jauh dari barisan loker. "Aish, yeoja itu lama sekali!" rutuk namja itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu memainkan jempolnya, guna membunuh waktu.

"Annyeong, Yesung~ie oppa!" namja yang dipanggil sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok yang memanggilnya. Ia lalu tersenyum, "Ah, ne annyeong Minnie-ya!" yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie itu tersenyum, "Kau mau ikut bersama kami? Kami akan membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk besok.." ujar dan jelas yeoja itu sedari menunjuk beberapa murid anggota OSIS yang juga ditunjuk untuk menjadi panitia Festival Musik esok. Yesung menatap yeoja itu sesaat. "Ah, begini.."

.

.

.

Wookie memandang sekumpulan orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya menggenggam tali tasnya erat. Bibir yeoja itu mengulas senyum tipis. "Haah," ujarnya kemudian, menghela nafas.

Letih. Yap! Kim Ryeowook sudah letih untuk berpura-pura bersikap dingin padahal sebenarnya sifat yeoja itu dulu jauh berbeda dengan sifatnya aslinya. Kalau saja 'hal' itu terjadi..

".. kau mau ikut?"

"Dia pasti memilih mereka dan meninggalkanku lagi, melupakan janji yang dibuatnya tadi sendiri." Gumam Wookie pelan. Dengan wajah sendu yeoja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung sekolah itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV ON

Aku mengaduk ramenku tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Ku tatap mi yang dicampuri kuah kental itu dengan sendu. Ah kejadian seperti waktu di Junior High School dulu terulang kembali. Yesung Oppa.. dia.. kembali mementingkan teman-temannya dan melukai ku.. Merasa bosan, aku memutar tubuhku, tapi oh! Ah aku menyenggol mangkuk ramenku! Kyaa, Eommaa, Appaa!

Sret.

Prang!

...

Eh..?

Kenapa tidak panas? Ku buka mataku perlahan dan mendapati sepasang lengan mendekapku erat. Dengan cepat kulepas pelukan itu.

"Opp- aish Sunbae-nim?!"

Ryeowook POV END

.

.

.

"Opp- aish, Sunbae-nim?!"

Yesung meringis pelan ketika yeoja itu memanggilnya. "Aish, punggungku.." lirihnya menahan perih akibat mangkuk berisi ramen yang baru saja selesai dimasak membasahi punggungnya. "Sunbae! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Wookie berteriak panik.

"Aish, kau lebih baik diam, Wookie-ah! Ini semua gara-gara kebodohanmu juga kan?!" yeoja mungil itu terdiam tak mampu menjawab. Ia lalu menunduk, tak berani menatap Yesung yang masih menahan perih di punggungnya. "Maaf anak muda, ini kupinjamkan handukku dan sehelai kaus untukmu. Tapi di sini tidak ada toilet, kalian bisa pergi ke toilet dekat Taman Sapphire di sana." ujar Ahjussi pemilik kedai ramen itu menjelaskan. Wookie menatap ke arah Ahjussi tersebut dengan pandangan yang dipenuhi rasa berterima kasih. "Gomawo, Ahjussi!" yeoja itu segera menarik lengan Yesung dan membawanya keluar.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan Wookie! Punggungku perih!"

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa pergi duluan? Kan sudah kubilang, kita makan sama-sama nanti!" Yesung melipat tangan di depan dadanya, namja itu menatap kesal Wookie yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Yeoja yang sedang dihakimi itu menunduk, tak berani menatap mata Yesung. "Kalau tadi tak ada aku di sana, kau pasti sudah sekarat dengan tubuh memerah akibat panas. Ah mungkin bisa sampai melepuh! Jeongmal pabbonika, Kim Ryeowook!" hardik Yesung lagi, berkomentar tiada hentinya.

Wookie sedikit mendengus kesal ketika mendengar celotehan terakhir Yesung, "Yang pabbo itu kau, Sunbae. Kenapa kau mau menyelamatkanku, padahal aku sudah membuatmu kesal." Yesung melengos, "..Tindakan yang kulakukan itu murni reflek dan atas kemauan hatiku. Jadi aku tidak bisa melawannya. Tidak seperti kau, yang bertindak tanpa berfikir!" Sahut namja itu setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Wookie terdiam. Yah, namja itu ada benarnya juga.

"Mianhae,"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar cicitan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis yeoja di hadapannya. "Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak mendengarnya!" Wookie merutuki ketidak pekaan namja tersebut, "Mianhae." Ulangnya kembali, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Yesung tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu teruntai keluar dari bibir Wookie. "Gwenchana, nah sekarang kita maka ne? Pesanan kita sudah tiba," ujar namja itu sedari menunjuk seorang pelayan cafe tempat mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam tiba.

Mereka makan dalam hening, hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Yesung sesekali melirik Wookie yang sama sekali tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari piringnya. Entah mengapa, namja itu merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dari hatinya.

.

.

.

Yesung POV

Aku menatap Wookie yang tetap menundukkan kepalanya, menatap piringnya. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, aku yakinkan dia sudah melempar piring itu ke wajahku karena terus-terusan menatapnya. Haha. Lucu. Aku tersenyum membayangkan itu.

Eh..

Kalian heran kenapa aku memikirkan yeoja itu? Mau tahu? Ck, tebak sendiri!

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sembari tergelak pelan karena membayangkan yang tadi. Kuteruskan kegiatan makan-memakanku dengan khidmat. Aish, makanan di cafe ini tak seenak makanan Wookie, bumbunya kurang! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sahabat sehidup sematiku sudah demo._.

"Jalmeogeossseumnida!"

Aish, yeoja ini kenapa selalu siap makan terlebih dahulu dari ku?! Panas, tanganku bergerak cepat menghabiskan gimbap milikku yang masih tersisa banyak. "Sunbae," Panggilan itu lagi! Ya, Kim Ryeowook! Apa kau tak bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan lain selain panggilan laknat itu?! Keningku semakin berkerut mendengar yeoja yang sayangnya berstatus sebagai hoobae ku itu. Aku sudah bersiap membalas perkataannya, tapi Wookie dengan cepat memotongku. "Habiskan dulu makananmu." Dengan kesal, aku menurut.

"Panggil aku Oppa. Arasseo, Kim Ryeoowok?" ujarku, sambil meletakkan sendokku di piring yang sudah kosong itu. "Panggilan 'Sunbae' itu terdengar aneh di telingaku, aku lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Oppa'. Seperti dulu." Lanjutku menjelaskan. Wookie tak menjawab, ia tetap diam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tapi sepertinya aku sempat melihat perubahan ekspresi yeoja itu walau hanya sesaat.

.. aish.. kenapa aku sampai mengingatkannya akan masa lalu...

Kim Yesung pabbonikka!

Tapi..

Yesung POV End

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV

"..aku lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Oppa'. Seperti dulu."

Aku tertegun. Bisa kurasakan seluruh tulang-tulang dan persendian di tubuhku menegang. Kenapa namja ini mengingatkan akan masa lalu..? Aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani untuk menatap Yesung Sunbae.. dan tentu saja berusaha untuk tak menangis. "Wookie,"

Deg.

Bisa kulihat tangannya meraih tanganku. Ingin aku menjauhi jarak itu tapi, sudah kubilang bukan? Seluruh tulangku terasa melemas. Saat tangannya menggenggam tanganku, aliran listrik yang dulunya pernah kurasakan, ternyata masih ada. Dan aku kembali merasakan sengatan itu. "Buatkan aku.." Yesung Sunbae memberi jeda sesaat, yang sontak membuat kepalaku terangkat.

Tap.

Manik caramelnya mengunciku. Bahkan cafe yang menjadi background itu mengabur dari pandanganku. Lagi, setelah sekian lama, aku kembali tenggelam dalam lautan caramel itu. Ah, karena tatapan itu.. perasaan yang seharusnya sudah lama hilang itu.. kembali lagi.

".. buatkan aku Makaron Cake itu, lagi."

Ryeowook POV End

.

.

.

Yeoja berambut hitam kelam itu melangkahkan kakinya di tengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk keramaian Festival Musik yang diadakan oleh Shappire JHS. Yeoja itu tampak menggenggam sebuah kotak di tangannya. Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju ruang panitia, jelas sekali ada keraguan dalam langkahnya itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memasuki ruangan itu.

'_Sebenarnya aku takut, tapi aku ingin tahu seperti apa perasaan Yesung Sunbae padaku..'_

Cklik.

"Ye-yesung Sunbae," ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika tak melihat orang yang dicarinya ada dalam ruangan tersebut. "Ya, hentikan! Aish, Ikan amis, kau tak mendengarkan aku, eoh?! Hentikan games mu itu dan makanlah makan siangmu itu" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk kesal, "Shirreo!" lalu tiba-tiba matanya mendarat pada yeoja di belakang Eunhyuk. "Eh, Wookie.. ada apa?"

Eunhyuk spontan menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya itu beserta kotak yang ada di tangan Wookie, dan tanpa menyambut yeoja itu dengan sepatah katapun, Eunhyuk kembali menatap Donghae. "Hae, benar kata Yesung Oppa."

"Yesung Op- ah, Yesung Sunbae? Ap-apa yang dikatakan Yesung Sunbae?" cicit Wookie mengeluarkan suaranya. Donghae termenung sesaat, dan namja itu mengangguk dengan ekspresi sedih. "Berarti aku yang menang taruhannya dong?" tanya Eunhyuk sedari memamerkan gummy smile nya. "Apa boleh buat, lagi pula kau memang benar mendukung Yesung Hyung. Wookie memang benar-benar akan datang dan memberi Yesung Hyung kue itu lagi." Sahut namja ikan itu, tak mengacuhkan Wookie.

Wookie tersentak, ia tak menyangka Yesung akan mempermainkannya lagi. Terlebih ia mendengar itu dari mulut sahabatnya sendiri. Dadanya mendadak terasa sakit dan sesak.

Brak.

"Hyuk, Hae ap- Wookie?" Yesung terpaku menatap Wookie. Terlebih, mata bening yeoja itu berlinangan butiran-butiran bening. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya kemudian mengalihkan manik matanya ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka tak menjawab.

"Aku.. aku membencimu, Sunbae." Setetes bulir bening akhirnya lolos dari kelopak mata yeoja itu, membuat Yesung terkejut. "Aku harap, setelah ini Sunbae benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupanku.." Wookie langsung menjatuhkan kotak yang berisikan Makaron Cake yang tadi diperuntukkan untuk Yesung. Lalu Wookie langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. "Wook! Changkkaman!"

Grep.

"Jangan kejar dia Oppa, kau tenang saja. Ikuti saja alur permainan ini."

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah seorang yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook. Berdiri seorang diri dan dihiasi dengan mata bengkaknya di tengah-tengah hingar-bingar Festival Musik tersebut. Yeoja itu berdiri tepat di pojok dekat _stage_ tempat para peserta menampilkan bakat mereka. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin berdi sendiri kali ini saja. Yap, sendiri.

Ingin rasanya Wookie menangis, lagi. Tapi, apa mungkin dia menangis di hadapan orang banyak saat ini? Lagipula acara puncaknya sebentar lagi di mulai.

Blast.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu di sekitar stage mati. Dan para pengunjung langsung saja heboh dilanda keterkejutan, tak terkecuali Wookie. "Ada apa ini?" , "Kenapa tiba-tiba mati?" dan banyak lagi celotehan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda. I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na," suara baritone itu mendadak memecah keributan. Sontak saja, semua yang mendengar suara itu menyeruak langsung terhening. "Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba. Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda." Dan lampu pun hidup, menyinari sesosok namja dengan jaket hitam yang sangat dikenal Wookie. Dan yeoja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari stage, ia tak berjanji bisa menahan tangisnya lagi kalau melihat namja itu.

Yesung yang melihat Wookie memutar kepalanya tampak terdiam, namun dia langsung melanjutkan nyanyiannya. "Neol bogo sipdago. Tto ango sipdago, Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal," namja itu lalu berjalan mendekati tepi stage. Jujur, ia sedikit heran dengan keheningan di sekitar stage tersebut. Apa dia berhasil memukau para penonton? Well, tentu saja!

"Niga animyeon andwae, neo eobsin nan andwae. Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul. Na apado joha. Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan, geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka." Lagi, Yesung berjalan menuju tangga stage, membiarkan musik intro mengalun pelan. Dengan mantap, namja itu mendekati Wookie yang masih bertahan dalam posisinya, tidak mendaratkan pandangan ke arah stage.

Yesung langsung meraih tangan yeoja itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Yang kontan membuat Wookie tersentak dan langsung menatap Yesung. "Na du beon dasineun," suara baritone dan manik caramel namja itu seakan menghipnotis Wookie. Yeoja itu sama sekali tak bergeming, meski hatinya terasa sakit. "Bonael su eopdago, na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago,"

"Niga animyeon andwae, neo eobsin nan andwae. Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul. Na apado joha, nae mam dachyeodo joha nan. Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka," manik caramel Yesung tetap menatap lurus ke manik kelereng milik Wookie, menguncinya. "Nae meongdeun gaseumi, neol chajaorago. Sorichyeo bureunda, neon eodinneungeoni. Naui moksori deulliji annni. Naegeneun."

Namja itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Wookie, tak memperdulikan para penonton yang mulai ricuh. "Na dasi sarado, myeot beoneul taeeonado. Harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na. Naega jikyeojul saram, naega saranghal saram nan. Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka," Yesung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Wookie dan dengan perlahan namja itu mengangkat tangannya ke arah pipi tomat Wookie dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Neo hanaman saranghanikka.."

Tepuk tangan ricuh seketika membahana di lapangan sekolah tersebut, menyadarkan Wookie. Dengan cepat tangannya mendorong tangan Yesung lepas dari pipinya. Yesung menatap Wookie dengan kecewa, namun dia tahu yeoja itu bahkan lebih kecewa padanya. "Dengarkan penjelasanku, jebal.." lirih Yesung, masih tetap dengan mic di tangan kirinya, agar orang-orang mendengar penuturannya. Wookie tak merespon, ia memilih menatap ke arah lain. Melihat itu, Yesung menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkanku untuk segera menghilang dari pandangan matamu saat ini juga. Tapi, aku mohon jangan suruh aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu," ujar namja itu, berusaha menarik perhatian Wookie. "Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda, i gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na. Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba, naneun tto I gireul mutneunda." Yesung memutar kepala yeoja itu dengan pelan, berusaha untuk membuat Wookie menatapnya.

"Aku tak mau sampai kehilangan arah ku, sampai kehilanganmu. Lebih baik kau mempunyai kenangan buruk bersamaku agar kau bisa mengingat diriku selalu. Oleh sebab itu, jangan suruh aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu," ia lalu menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Wookie dan berbisik pelan, nyaris tak di dengar oleh orang selain Wookie. "Saranghae. Neo hanaman saranghanikka. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku, Kim Ryeowook?"

Wookie yang sejak tadi berdiam diri, menatap Yesung dengan penuh keterkejutan. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dan hatinya bergetar ketika namja itu mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu padanya. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, bulir bening itu jatuh membasahi pipinya tetes demi tetes. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan namun pasti. Melihat anggukan itu, Yesung tersenyum bahagia. Sebuah anggukan saja sudah cukup baginya, dengan cepat namja itu memeluk Wookie.

"Saranghae Wookie-ah, jeongmal saranghaeyo.."

"Nado Saranghae, Yesung Oppa.."

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sisi lain sepasang yeoja dan namja memandang Yesung dan Wookie dari kejauhan dengan puas. "Kita berhasil, Hyuk!" Eunhyuk langsung memamerkan gummy smilenya. "Tentu saja, Hae! Siapa dulu yang menjodohkan mereka, Eunhae!"

"Ahh, kau tau Hyuk? Rasanya aku juga ingin menembakmu di tengah keramaian seperti itu." Ujar Donghae dengan tampang watadosnya. "Ya, apa kau mau menjatuhkan imageku, eoh?!" bentak Eunhyuk kesal. "Eh- aish mian. Ani, aku tidak mau.." Donghae menatap takut-takut yeojachingunya itu. "Good boy." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya melayangkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Donghae dan berlari cepat.

"Ya, Lee Hyukjae kemari kau!"

Akhir yang indah bukan?

.

.

.

FIN.

Huah, akhirnya tamat._. bagaimana, chingu? Apa tidak gaje? wk-_-v apa feelnya kenak?

Oh iya, sebelumnya author mau bilang ff ini emang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik._. #lupak -_-v mianhae ya, author lupa ngebilangnya..

Ah, author gabanyak curcol deh, langsung nanya aja.

Author mau membuat dua cerita lagi, rencananya sih GS. Atau mau yaoi? Couple nya mau siapa? Mohon sarannya yaa :D

RNR, please?


End file.
